ImANewUser Amazing Race Route Marker Trivia
This article lists all trivia of all ImANewUser Amazing Races. Teams Trivia * There have been a total of 117 teams (as of ImANewUser Amazing Race 9) who have joined the Race. * Seventeen of them have been able to play twice. ** Danielle and Lauren of Season 4 and 5 ** Rin and Mac of Season 4 and 6 ** Fifteen other teams who participated in IANU AR All-Stars 1. * There were a total of 34 all-male teams, 37 co-ed teams and 46 all-female teams. Race Route Trivia * Number Of Legs: 103 (as of IANU AR 8, Leg 9) * Most number of legs spent in one continent: ** North America: 4 legs (1, 2, 4) ** South America: 3 legs (8) ** Europe: 4 legs (8) ** Africa: 3 legs (5, 6) ** Asia: 5 legs (5, 6) ** Australia/Oceania: 2 legs (4, 7) ** Antarctica: 1 leg (3, 7) * Revisited Destinations: ** Buda Castle (Budapest, Hungary) Click on the link for the list of countries & territories visited. Pitstop Trivia * Team with most first place finishes (Season): Lyn & Karlyn of Season 1, with a total of six first place finishes * Team with most first place finishes (Career): Lyn & Karlyn of Season 1 and 7, with a total of seven first place finishes * Lowest-Placing Team To Have Finished First: Charla & Mirna of Season 1, Mitch & Olive of Season 2 and Dustin & Zabrina of Season 7 (10th place), who all finished first in Leg 4. Charla & Mirna and Mitch & Olive did it with the help of a Fast Forward, whereas Dustin & Zabrina didn't. * Ten teams placed first at least once in ImANewUser Amazing Race 5, beating the previous record of nine teams. * In Leg 7 of ImANewUser Amazing Race 3, Pat & Brenda finished first. This is the earliest that all remaining teams have finished first. * As of Season 7, Leg 6, Argentina, Falkland Islands & Gibraltar are the only countries/territories visited to not hold a Pitstop. * There have been thirty-two ties in the history of the ImANewUser Amazing Race. Eliminated Outside The Pitstop Several teams have been eliminated by not coming in last. * Some were eliminated due to tiebreakers. * Some were eliminated on the spot: ** Dan and Jason of IANU AR 2 - encountered a luck-based pearl-searching Roadblock in leg 4. Four hours after the last team checked in, Jason was still searching, so the host decided to come there and eliminate them on the spot. ** Cody and Genya of IANU AR 5 - was on the last flight to Colombia along with several teams. When they pulled the last tag, they were shocked when they found out that since they arrived last, they were eliminated from the Race. Route Marker Trivia * IANU Detour & U-Turn Trivia * IANU Roadblock Trivia * IANU Fast Forward & Yield Trivia * IANU Intersection Trivia * IANU Speedbump Trivia Trivia By Season * See: Trivia By Season - Seasons 1 to 7 * See: Trivia By Season - Seasons 8 to 14 Winners See: IANU AR Winners References